My Videographic Secret
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Misaki finally thought he would he left alone after all that he had been through. So why is it that he has been getting bombarded by letters from Usagi-ani? Will Misaki really do as Usagi-ani asks? Will Usagi-san find out and leave Misaki? Who knows. . .
1. Constant Letters

******Also I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way.**

**Now this story is OOC and it is merely kinda of continuing once again with the scene where Misaki had to choose between Usagi-san and Usagi-ani. Don't worry he chooses our BL author but even after being rejected Haruhiko doesn't seem to want to give up.**

* * *

Misaki knew that everyday his life was on the line. It didn't have to take a brain surgeon to tell him that. Well after what seemed like years which was only a month or so that went by, Usagi-ani would somehow manage to get a hold of him one way or another. So he was able to succeed in doing so by letters in the mail.

Returning from school be saw the oh so familiar tan colored envelope that Usagi-ani seemed to use to distinguish the other mail from one another.

_Geez is he so persistent? I guess so when he asked me what my favorite food was and I said strawberry's and then it lead to other things. What am I going to do? I can't just keep ignoring them and putting them in a box under Usagi-san's bed in hiding. _So seeing as Usagi-san wouldn't be home for another hour even the earliest he went upstairs to get the box out and decide whither to read this one or not. So taking off his shoes and finally deciding to read the letter he headed upstairs to the room he basically memorized as Usagi-san's.

Sitting on the bed he opened the envelope and took out the crisp sheet of paper and read what it had to say this time.

_Misaki,_

_Do you want me to have to result in matters you and I know both you hate? I wouldn't want to have you worrying about dear Akihiko now would I?. . .I thought not, now if I can't even get a reply from you by mail, talk to you on the phone, email you or even see you then I have an alternative you'd best not reject._

_Tomorrow you will be receiving a package, in it will be a video camera. I expect you to use it properly and follow the instructions that I will have written inside. Don't keep me waiting Misaki._

_Haruhiko_

Misaki's cheeks were flushed after reading the message. _WHAT!!?? He expects me to videotape myself? Of what I might add, there is no way that I am going to be videotape myself for this man. _Standing he picked up the envelope but a second piece of paper that was much thinner and smaller fell out and he could see Usagi-ani's handwriting on this sheet as well.

_Oh I forgot to mention, your going to do this and it will be you videotaping yourself masturbating. You will pleasure yourself as if I were there and you can only say my name. Don't worry there will be a few other things in the package that will help with that process._

Misaki threw the two letters to the ground in shock. _No I'm not going to do this. . .but.. .I have no choice if I want to protect Usagi-san._ Arguing with himself further he hid the letter but in his haste to not look at them again he failed to notice that the second sheet didn't go into the box and instead lay partially hidden by one of Usagi-sans many teddy bears around the room.

Then going back downstairs he went to cleaning to get his mind off of the letters he had just read. _If I do the video Usagi-ani will be happy and leave us alone, but I in turn will also hurt Usagi-san at the same time. Even in our. .love making I've never been that intimate with him yet. . .sure he does all that but. . . _Misaki shook his head as he got out the vacuum cleaner and went to cleaning so that the loud noise would further stop him from thinking at the moment.

Luckily for the next few days it seemed Usagi-san was actually working and meeting deadlines Misaki himself didn't quite understand why the sudden urge all of a sudden. However that only aided in his chance to hurry up and video tape himself during the times that he knew Usagi-san would be at the office.

Having finished up cleaning for the day the doorbell rang and a delivery man came with a several boxes tied in a tier formation. "If you could just sign here please." The man asked as he handed Misaki a clipboard and signed it. "Thank you and have a good day." Tipping his hat he left with the doily in tow behind him.

Misaki took out some scissors and cut the string and carefully took each box to the room. Then having set each on the floor did he make sure to lock the door so that he would hear Usagi-san return and have to immediately shut everything off.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this. . .if Usagi-san finds out he's going to be pissed and and. . .a whole bunch of other things." Misaki said aloud as he hesitated and could only imagine Usagi-san now. So Misaki took the largest of the three boxes and opened it with a box cutter, in it was the video camera and a note.

_Misaki,_

_By now you would of opened the boxes and or if not the box with the video camera. In it I have bought you a video camera and some blank tapes. I hope to receive some good quality filming from you, now if you somehow manage to do good I may leave you alone as if none of this ever happened._

_We shall see based on the video. However I have yet to see that exactly happening in the future but if it does then it was nice to know you Misaki._

_Haruhiko_

_I..I hope I can please Usagi-ani enough that he could leave us alone. But. . .I'm worried that I still don't have enough. . experience to do this on my own. . .no he said I was to only say his name in the video if I did speak._ Misaki looked about the room just about ready to give up such an easy task for someone. That's when his eyes fell on Usagi-san's BL novels on a shelf.

_How ironic.. . I find inspiration from a source I least expected to find it. Ughh!! Why do all these meddling things have to happen to me?!! Well I guess I can see what exactly is in those other boxes before. . I even start brainstorming what it was I was going to tape myself doing._ Misaki said with a deep blush at that thought and opened the other two small boxes. One of them held various costumes like a maid outfit, fire fighter, cop, and a bunny.

_Ehhh if Usagi-san ever saw these he'd make me dress up in them in a heartbeat._ He gulped as he put that box aside and looked in the last box. His eyes twitched as there were some objects that went with the professional outfits along with. . . _Sex toys? You have got to be kidding me!!! _Misaki inwardly yelled as he saw a cock ring, rope, lube of many flavors for some reason, a mouth restraint piece, a vibrator, and chains that he imagined went with the hand cuffs for the cop outfit.

_Ahhhh and I thought Usagi-san was a pervert. . .Usagi-ani maybe worse in this case. . ._ Misaki cringed as he put all the boxes back on the floor and tried to picture something other then his task at hand.

* * *

**Just out of curiousity, for those of us who write Junjou fics does anyone seem to switch btw name writing differently depending on the atmosphere of the story? Like in this one I use Usagi-san more when I'm referring to Akihiko and then in some of my other stories I use Akihiko more then I do Usagi-san. Same goes for Usagi-ani and Haruhiko. . .**

**Hmmm oh well, but yeah if you haven't noticed Haruhiko is really a pervert in this story and I know most of you don't like him pairing with Misaki at all but eventually I may make a story with Haruhiko being with Misaki. Personally I would rather have him be paired with Misaki then Sumi being with Misaki. *Bleh* But ya okay well hope you all like the OOC story so far and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading my works and favoriting them and what not. As always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	2. Torture?

**Yes do not worry Misaki won't be willingly taping himself and not confiding in Usagi-san and telling him what is going on with Usagi-ani. Yes Haruhiko is mean and demanding and never seems to leave Misaki alone.**

* * *

Blocking out what Usagi-ani had written and what sex toys were provided he couldn't help but lay on his back with a hand covering his eyes and wondered what Akihiko would do. He blushed even imagining what Usagi-san would do, but his body couldn't help but react to that very thought. _Ughh. . .I can't believe I'm thinking of stupid Usagi-san. . ._ So Misaki set everything aside and went to prepare dinner before Usagi-san got home from the office.

Going downstairs and heading to the kitchen he set out on preparing something then letting his mind wonder to anything else. Taking out the necessary ingredients, a pan was on the stove heating up with some fish sauce and water so as not to burn the bottom. While a pot had hot water for miso soup heating up.

Then getting out vegetables and shrimp he cleaned all said things before draining them all putting them on a cutting board to chop up small so it would be easy to eat. Hearing a slight hiss Misaki turned around and saw the sauce was ready and so he added the many arrange of vegetables and shrimp and turned the heat down a little and covered it. Then taking out tofu and wakame he went to cutting that and adding it to the hot water and then using a strainer he slowly dissolved the miso paste.

Meanwhile by then Akihiko had entered through the doorway. "Tedaima. . ." He said as yet another hard day at the office had drained him. Most likely done by Aikawa. His editor who is always on his heels about his work.

Misaki turned now more composed then he was before was stirring the miso soup. "Ah Usagi-san welcome home. How was work?" Misaki asked as the BL writer sat on the couch and sank into it.

I guess that answers that. Misaki thought as he turned the miso soup down and stirred the stir fry so that it wouldn't burn, having failed to noticed that Usagi-san had gotten up to change.

So heading upstairs to change his attire Akihiko saw a small note on the ground.

_Oh I forgot to mention, your going to do this and it will be you videotaping yourself masturbating. You will pleasure yourself as if I were there and you can only say my name. Don't worry there will be a few other things in the package that will help with that process._

At reading this Akihiko looked around the room and saw the boxes that were in plain sight and wondered what the other letter was, so looking under the bed he saw a whole shoe box full of letters. He found what he figured to be the latest one for it was on top of the rest and read that as well.

_Misaki,_

_Do you want me to have to result in matters you and I know both you hate? I wouldn't want to have you worrying about dear Akihiko now would I?. . .I thought not, now if I can't even get a reply from you by mail, talk to you on the phone, email you or even see you then I have an alternative you'd best not reject._

_Tomorrow you will be receiving a package, in it will be a video camera. I expect you to use it properly and follow the instructions that I will have written inside. Don't keep me waiting Misaki._

_Haruhiko_

Akihiko let a growl escape from his throat and out of his clenched teeth. _Damn him! Why can't he just leave Misaki alone. Of course he won't leave him alone because he knows that I am with him and everything I have he's always and will take away from me._ Akihiko tried to think of a way to fix this issue.

Looking at the contents of the boxes he got an idea. _Hmm I will punish Misaki but it will be his own fault because he did not come to me after he got the first letter among many from my brother._ So putting everything back he changed and then acted as he had when first nearly coming home, drained of life.

By then Misaki had laid out dinner on the table and was just returning to the kitchen to get silverware and chopsticks when he was caught in between the BL author's body and the silverware compartment. "D. .don't Usagi-san, your dinner is going to get cold." Misaki stammered as he managed to duck under the author's arms and head back toward the table but he was swiveled around and pushed against the counter.

Akihiko then went to claiming those addicting lips of his young lover and ran a cold hand up the boys shirt and swirled a finger around a soon to be pert and swollen nipple. _Misaki you will not be able to get out of this one, it will be a lesson you will remember from here on out._ As Akihiko broke the kiss and grinned down at his flushed lover.

He then dipped his head down and sucked on the boys ear, earning small moans of pleasure escape from those beautiful lips he could never get tired of kissing. "Misaki. . .do I want to know what came in the mail today?" He asked innocently as if nothing was wrong with getting something from his brother. However, he did take note to his young lover's body tense up at the mention of that.

_N. .. not good. Usagi-san knows and I'm bound to be punished. . .well I guess I should trust Usagi-san by now and asked him what to do about Usagi-ani but. . .he's been so busy how can I just ask him while he's constantly meeting a deadline for once._ Misaki said as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the shocks of pleasure that always seem to be emitted from Usgai-san.

"U. .uuuh well it's nothing really. At least it isn't strawberries or cake or anything like that. So there's no need to worry Usagi-san. W. .ww why don't we just eat dinner? I'm sure your hungry and then you can sleep." Misaki said trying to avoid the answer he knew well enough that Usagi-san was waiting for.

Akihiko playfully yet territorially growled low in the boy's ear and wrapped his arms around the said boy's waist and kept him locked there. "I'm sorry Misaki but I'm not hungry for that, I want Misaki. For it seems I still have one lesson that must be enforced." Akihiko said as he hoisted his lover over his shoulders and made for the bedroom.

"Usagi-san!! Wait!! The dinner's going to get cold!!!" A red faced Misaki said as he struggled once again to get out of the author's hold and break free. However, he knew that it was no good and that trying to would most likely get him no where.

Akihiko had laid the boy on the bed and straddled the boys waist, looking down and seeing his young lover red as a over ripe tomato. "Misaki I am going to ask you again. What was in the package today that came through the mail?" He asked as he went to undoing the buttons on the boys top while untying the apron that was still on as well.

"Huh w. .what package? I didn't get anything in the mail today U. s.s Usagi-san. There was only junk mail and. . .ahhh. . .bills." Misaki said as a lips were trailing down his chest as hands were continuing to travel south. Not wanting Usagi-san to stop but knowing that they should stop and discuss what came in that mail instead.

"Hmm is that so? So then I guess your punishment will be longer then I had expected. This will be fine with me." Akihiko said huskily as he took off the boy's pants and boxers and threw them to the side.

Misaki blushed and looked away closing his eyes. He felt the body that was previously straddling his waist be removed but within a few moments returned and he felt heat pool in his nether regions. Returning to gaze back up at his lover if he could he blushed even more at the evil yet sexy look that Usagi-san was giving him. _I'm really in for it this time . . .I won't be able to walk for weeks!!!_ Misaki inwardly yelled to himself but he couldn't help but feel fine with that as well.

* * *

**Sort of a cliffy but I will have the rest of the lemon in the next chapter. It's sort of my pet peeve to have chapters be fairly even if I can help it and it makes sense. Well tell me what you think and give me plenty of feedback and possibly future ideas for the story.**

**Thanks for the support and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Misaki's Punishment

****

Sorry for the late update but tell me what you think.

* * *

Akihiko gave Misaki an look that held a mischevious profile about him. Reaching to the right he found the box and took out the handcuffs, not only that but he grabbed the vibrator as well. Tying up Misaki's arms to the head of the bed he got up and set the video camera on them, loving every minute that he would spend with his Misaki and showing his dear brother he would have none of his Misaki.

Then pushing the record button he spread the boys legs with one arm and had turned the vibrator on low to start off and let is glide on the inside of the boys thighs and close to his erect member. He marveled at the gasps and held back moans that Misaki tried so badly to surpress. "Misaki, if you told me that you were receiving letters from my brother then you wouldn't be going through this." He said as he ran the vibrator up the boys member and back down to sending tickling sensations to the boys hole as well.

"AHHHH. . .noo. . .Usagi-san. . .that is soo. . .wron. .gg uhh. . ." Misaki couldn't control the urges that were coming off of his body. He knew very well that Akihiko found out about the package and was even using some of the toys that Usagi-ani had sent earlier today. His face blushed as he realized he was enjoying being punished by such antics. Maybe not telling Usagi-san something is a good thing. . .Yet Misaki knew that wouldn't in his part but he would never tell Usagi-san that once in a while he loved being punished for being himself.

Akihiko face glowed as he saw that his lover was denying liking his punishment and went to kissing the boy as he pushed the vibrator into the boys hole and slowly worked it in and out. He felt Misaki grab a hold of his shirt at once and responded by returning the kiss just as fast as it was laid and it shocked Akihiko a bit to see his lover be so bold like this.

Keeping the vibrator sheathed he went to removing his own clothing fumbling in the box for the cock ring that he saw earlier and slipped it on to Misaki's member. He heard a hiss as he knew the build up would cause pain but also bring about pleasure. "Shhh. . .Misaki its okay." Akihiko said as he continued working the vibrator in and out as he laid kisses all over Misaki's chest.

All this time Misaki felt a halt at his soon to be release, then it dawned on him that Usagi-san had put on the ring and allowed him from releasing. He whimpered and wanted nothing more then to come. Yet his mind was all a jumble with the vibrator working his lower regions and Usagi-san kissing all over his neck and laying love bites now and again on his nipples.

Misaki tried to ground his hips but Usagi-san seemed to read him like a book and would move out of the way everytime he attempted this. His face was beyond flush and he couldn't even imagine when he would be able to release. Let alone be able to think clearly for that matter. He felt the vibrations that were slightly dull increase in volume as he figured that Usagi-san had turned it on a higher level.

"Us.. Usagi-san please!!! I can't take it anymore. . .take off the ring." Misaki knew he was close but with the ring it caused a painful build up. A few more minutes from the torture of the vibrator it was removed and he felt Usagi-san ease his way in and started to move within him. Misaki closed his eyes as the pleasure was starting to be too much for him and he wondered if passing out from such build up was possible.

Akihiko upon entering would send his Misaki over the edge, so he bent Misaki's legs into his body and thrust into the boy that way. Loving every sound and word that escaped the college students mouth. Knowing that later he would make another copy and keep it for his own personal treasure and someday show what lesson Misaki learned on this very day. "Misaki, you will learn to never hid anything from me." He said as he continued thrusting into boy's body.

Several minutes of this torture went on when Akihiko figured his lover could release at the same time. He looked up to Misaki and cupped the boy's face with one hand. "Misaki say it. . .say those three words." The BL author said and wondered if the boy would say them, as his other hand was on the cock ring. Ready to remove it when the boy said the words.

Misaki was too pained that he didn't care what he said at that moment. Looking at Usagi-san he whispered those three words that he knew that the writer wanted to hear. Yet though Usagi-san was asking him to say it he couldn't help but mean them. "I love you. . .Usagi-san." He said as his voice faltered when he felt the ring be removed and he came hard on their joined bodies and couldn't seem to catch his breath.

Akihiko smirked as he claimed those lips as he felt Misaki pour most likely several climaxs onto their ajoined bodies. "I love you too. . .my Misaki." He said as he looked at the camera then, knowing he would send the video to his brother and let him see that he owned Misaki and no one else would touch him so long as he had anything to do with it.

Akihiko reached into his vest pocket and got the handkerchief that was there and cleaned their mess. Then removing himself he cleaned himself off before he turned off the video camera. He put a blanket on top of Misaki as the boy was barely conscious from the pleasure coursing through him and sleep that seemed to scream for him. Then he joined his lover in bed and held the boy.

"Misaki, next time I think it would be best if you just told me what was bothering you. Though I don't mind teaching you a lesson each time you defy that fact." Akihiko said as he spooned his young lovers body and held him close as he could hear the boy slowly succumb to sleep. Kissing the boys head he too shut his eyes and smirked to himself. Knowing other times in the near future he knew he probably would have to teach Misaki a lesson.

Misaki barely heard Usagi-san as he was nearly asleep when he nodded his head slowly and relaxed in the arms of the man he loved. I have to remember not to hide anything from Usagi-san again. Well at least my punishment was good timing in a sense. I don't want to go to school but it seems I shall have no choice, I just have to tell Usagi-san anything that bothers me. Even if that means I go against my own rules and standards I set for myself long ago. . . Misaki said as he soon couldn't think for his mind was getting fuzzy and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so there is Misaki's punishment. Well how did I do? Did I manage to punish Misaki enough? For the time being I believe that I did. Anyways this is the last lemon update for the time being. I have two other stories that are being updated so everyone tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for the support and comments and as always READ & REVIEW!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	4. Outfits Anyone?

**Okay so this story is slowly coming to a close. I may have a few more chapters and then it will close unless others give me ideas when the last so called chapter is up and I shall warn you all when that time comes so no worries. Enjoy this new chapter!!!**

* * *

Akihiko woke early to upload the video and save it on his laptop. Then he would burn a copy and send it to his brother. He thinks he can take Misaki away, yet what stands in between the boy and him, is me. Akihiko thought as he lit a cigarette and let the video upload. He saw Misaki still sleeping and was glad that it was a weekend or else the boy would surely have a hard time in school.

Going over he covered the boy and kissed the top of the sleeping youths head before hearing a chime and saw that the upload was complete. So taking out the tape be put in a blank CD and started on a copy for his brother. Then while he waited on the burning process he looked inside the box and saw the few costumes he thought of extending his lovers punishment just a bit more.

Akihiko looked over the few costumes that it seemed his brother wanted Misaki to dress in and was rather surprised in taste and couldn't help but agree. _Hmm which outfit should I have Misaki dress up in first. . .the maid and bunny outfits will be last. . .I think I can fit in the cop costume so I guess a fire fighter will have to do for the time being. _So taking it out he laid it next to Misaki and went to write out a note that would lead the boy to the bathroom. So taking a sheet of paper he wrote down instructions for the boy.

_Misaki_

_I've decided to extend your punishment a little more. I want you to put on the firefighter outfit and go down to the kitchen and get a cup of iced water. Then come back to the bedroom and head to the bathroom. From there I will continue your punishment, now if you don't comply I will post the video on the net. I am not ashamed of showing all my fans who I am in love with. Don't keep me waiting too long. . ._

_Akihiko_

Then taking the cop outfit he set it in the restroom as he would change while Misaki was gradually waking up. Seeing as how everything else was set went to Misaki's side and saw the firefighter pants and suspenders with a cap for Misaki to wear and gently shook the boy awake. "Misaki if you don't hurry you'll be late for school. I'm going to take a shower so it's best if you got ready." Akihiko whispered as he made his way to the restroom and shut the door.

Misaki's head was all fuzzy yet from sleep so he didn't really hear what Usagi-san was saying. However, when he said school he bolted and went to looking at the time on his phone, but at the top it read Saturday. "Usagi-san what are you talking about its only . . . Saturday?" Misaki said as he noticed a note and one of the outfits and blushed. Something tells me that he wants me to play dress up . . . Great. Misaki read the note and blushed as he did as he was told.

Looking toward the bathroom he wondered what reason Usagi-san would have him bring a cup of iced water would do. Somewhat taking his time he put on the outfit before wondering if he should really go on with this. Seeing the video camera and the laptop he shook his head and headed downstairs to get the cup of iced water.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Akihiko had turned the shower on high and let the water run and have steam collect in the bathroom as he was in the cop outfit and had handcuffs ready. As the steam collected it was to act as one of those spa rooms. So when enough steam was enough you could barely see he filled up the tub partially with warm water and laid in it and waited for his Misaki to come and save him from such a hot environment.

Back downstairs Misaki was wondering what Usagi-san had when he was filling up a plastic cup full of ice and water. Looking upstairs he saw steam and then it sort of clicked on the warning of don't take to long. Rushing without trying to spill the water Misaki saw the steam escape from the bottom and quickly opened it and was blinded by steam and was hot very fast.

Akihiko opened his eyes as he saw his Misaki finally return. "Ah, chief your here just in time, and here I thought I'd die of drowning. Seems my back up squad left their captain here, do you mind giving me a hand up?" Akihiko asked as he had a hand out for Misaki to take and saw the cup of water with ice in the boy's hand.

"Usagi-san!! What are you doing you are suppose to leave the door partially open or else you'll get to hot and possibly faint. I swear what were you thinking?!" Misaki said as he laid the cup of water near Usagi-san as he partially left the door opened and cracked the bathroom window as well as the steam slowly started to escape from the rather large bathroom. When he backed up he was caught and brought into the large tub with Usagi-san.

"Sorry chief didn't mean to scare you like that. I figured someone of your class only knew how to cool a hot man down." Akihiko smirked as he kissed the boys neck and held the boy close. Misaki squirmed and tried to get away but seemed he was trapped. He reached for an ice cube and pushed Usagi-san away gently.

"S. .stop Usagi-san I can do it myself . . . Hold on." Misaki said as he placed the ice cube in his mouth and took a small sip of water he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the writers and passed the cool liquid to the scorching mans and left the ice in his mouth. When he was done he kissed the writers neck blushing from being so forward and trailed the ice everywhere he kissed. The ice, which partially in his mouth slowly melted; until it was nothing and instead merely, water. Not before lifting his head to see his Usagi-san smirking down in his current position.

"I didn't think you took me seriously Misaki, I shall have to award this fighter for saving a cop." So taking a sip and an ice cube he made Misaki lean back and switch places as he did the same thing but let the water drizzle on the boys chest as he continued downward. Seeing the boy's bellybutton showed he let the ice melt there before lapping at the water. "Misaki you're the only one who can quench my thirst and the fire that burns within me." Akihiko said as he lowered his body and kissed the boy as he ground their hips together.

Misaki didn't know how to react, sure he was embarrassed but seeing Usagi-san in a cop outfit was rather hot. He blushed further as he felt hands slowly take off the suspenders from their place and having him lift his hips so that the rest of the suit could be removed. He watched through hazy eyes as Usagi-san took off his clothing and hung it in the shower as he joined him back in the bath tub.

Akihiko smirked as he leaned down to take push a finger in the boy's hole and felt his finger instantly be sucked in. "Misaki, I didn't know that you want me so badly." So removing his finger after probing a bit more he placed his member deep inside and hooked Misaki's legs over his arms as he used the bottom of the tub to balance himself as he rammed into his young lovers body.

" . . . U. .Usagi-san. . "Misaki cried out as his body was yet again betraying him in hating this punishment. He didn't really mind being punished so long as it was with Usagi-san and no one else. However, somehow his body was more sensitive in the morning. So it didn't take too long for Misaki to come all over his body and splash onto the writers as well.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's neglected member and stroked it in time with his thrusting. Seeing his Misaki in the state he was in now was what stimulated his release. He came inside the boy and gently lay on the boy as they both tried to catch their breath. "Misaki you looked cute in that outfit, very sexy I might say. I should buy you more so that you can dress up for me." He said smirking as he kissed the boy's ear.

Misaki shook his head. "Noo that's too embarrassing Usagi-san . . . Besides you should stick to your day job anyways." Misaki said referring to him being a writer as he got out slowly and dried himself. "I'm going to go make brunch." Misaki said as he went to change and headed downstairs. Ignoring the pain in his rear end for the time being, he quickly made it out of there before he was punished any more.

Akihiko merely smirked as he drained the water and dried himself off as he saw a new BL series in the making. Boy acting dress up for his landlord and doing every whim asked of him. So returning to the bedroom he put on fresh clothing and went downstairs. Grabbing the now finished video tape and putting it in an envelope addressed to his brother that would go out later that afternoon.

* * *

**Cute lemon, lol! I didn't think I would make Misaki actually agree but then if you look at many of my other fics I have Misaki be a little seme and OOC so it all fits in my fics anyways. How'd I do? Hopefully there isn't much mistakes since I will have a beta look through and help me edit the next few chapters.**

**So if anyone has any ideas shoot them my way and I'll see how they fit in the next few upcoming chapters. Other then that the next ones I will be basically typing up based on your comments. Whether its short and is more encouragement then support or actually useful and supportive. ****Anyways thanks for being a fan for those of you who keep following me in my many fics. As always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	5. Author's Note

Hello all!

Yes. I do apologize this isn't a regular updated chapter. I am merely having trouble on deciding what should be done for the next chapter. With the few reviews I've gotten for the last chapter I have heard should Haruhiko give up, take Akihiko's recorded tape as a threat? In all honest I am sort of torn since I can see the fic going in either direction.

Although once I do fix this problem I will mostly have the last few chapters be about using the last few costumes and then more or less likely complete this fic. Though lately a few of my plot ideas have been with the two brothers sharing Misaki. Though I don't quite know how that will work but I do know that some people won't like it but that's fine.

Like I said before I don't mind whose paired up with who except I will never read a Sumi/Misaki or Sumi/Akihiko. Any other pairing you throw at my way I'll most likely be fine reading and or working with except those two. Though I'm iffy with Takahiro/Akihiko pairing. To put it bluntly I am know it should be obvious that Haruhiko should give up, however since the two brothers have always fought he should fight for Misaki or keep trying anyways. Yet, I hate that they fight in the series and seeing Haruhiko lonely. Some of you may have read what I'm about to say before but, it's true that Haruhiko has been always taking what Akihiko had.

Yet the way I see it I believe that he was just always both jealous and envious. Though the jealousness has always ruled over envy so most shadow his judgements. Especially his brother Akihiko, but Misaki is able to easily read him like a book. Much less the same way that he was able to see how much Akihiko had always been in love with his older brother who was blind to what was in front of him.

Anyways I just wanted to see what ideas you all have and whether I should have Haruhiko accept the video sending a challenge to not give up Misaki so easily or too just drop it. Sorry ahead but I guess I just feel the most sympathy for Haruhiko out of the whole series and I'll always believe tha the deserves someone minus what damage he has done. For everyone makes mistakes, okay so tell me what you think and if you do choose maybe have a litle feedback behind the decision so I have something to work with.

~Lilblossomcub


End file.
